1. Field
The following description relates to a battery management technology, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for estimating a temperature of a battery and an apparatus and method for managing a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Secondary cells are made with high power and large capacity in order to be used as power sources of electric cars, hybrid cars, etc. A plurality of secondary cells are connected to each other in series or in parallel and are used as e.g. a medium and large battery pack. Such a high-power and large-capacity battery pack generates a great deal of heat in the process of charging and discharging.
Accordingly, studies to precisely measure an internal temperature of such batteries continue.